The disclosure relates generally to generator connection rings, and more particularly, to a support for generator connection rings.
A generator can produce a significant amount of vibration in its components and attached equipment during operation. To reduce or prevent the effects of vibration in connection rings, which carry electrical current away from the generator, the connection rings are braced and restrained. Blocks are placed between each connection ring, and fiberglass roving is strung around the connection rings, the blocks, and an axial support to tie the three together. The fiberglass roving ties the connection rings to the blocks to lock the connection rings at a spacing determined by the blocks, and ties the connection rings to the axial support to secure the connection rings from moving radially (radially with respect to a center axis of both the connection rings and the generator). A resin is applied to coat the fiberglass roving, to increase its rigidity and strength, which further reduces axial (axial being parallel to a center axis of the generator) movement of the connection rings. The connection rings are blocked and tied in this manner at multiple designated locations around the circumference of the connection rings.
Unfortunately, securing the connection rings using roving is a lengthy, non-uniform, and inefficient process which leaves an inconsistent compression with uneven spacing between each connection ring. Blocks are fitted for each space between adjacent connection rings and roving is hand-wrapped at each location, which consumes a significant amount of time, and results in uneven amounts of radial compression on each connection ring and at each location around the circumference of the connection rings. The variability of compression may result in loose ties and increased vibrations during service. Despite the resin coating the fiberglass roving, the roving is also susceptible to wear and loosening caused by vibrations, which results in sliding frictional contact between the roving and insulation covering an electrically conductive portion of the connection rings. The roving moving against the insulation can cut through the insulation to expose the electrically conductive portion.
Maintaining this connection ring support system is also a time consuming process because an operator must cut through the resin and the fiberglass roving to remove the roving and the blocks. Then the blocks, roving, and resin must be reapplied.